Secret Police Pretty Cure!
We are here to make you feel safe and sound! — the team's catchphrase is a Pretty Cure fan-season created by Fumiko Umehara and an unofficial installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise It began airing on February 20, 2020, replacing Switch! Pretty Cure on its initial time slot. The season main motfits are justice and police. Synopsis :Click here to see the main page Osiris, a criminal group residing in Area 39, was never truly feared by Mitsuoka. Especially because of its leader, Virus. Until one day a sphere fell near him and made him be dominated by an evil power and an immense will of destruction, only for his own amusement. Knowing about this, Marshall, a magical creature from some distant place, learned of the incident and was sent to MItsuoka by order of his superior to search for the Pretty Cure warriors. Characters Secret Police! team * / Voiced by: Uwagawa Emi A soft-spoken, 14-year-old girl who is attached to her elder brother. Keiko lives near Area 39, which made her develop a kind of survival instinct because she lives in the dangerous part of the city. Besides, her older brother, Tadashi, is a police officer. Making her feel safer. Keiko is passionate about robotics and security systems, and her dream is to develop her very own. She is also positive and does not like to see her friends down. Her alter-ego is Cure Officer, the red Pretty Cure of Security. * / Voiced by: Tenazaki Atsumi A hard-headed, 16-year-old girl who seeks to do her own justice. Asuka is the founder of the Yasuragi School Safety Club and a member of the Investigation Club. They know her to be a theorist, a very imaginative theorist. Even though her theories are hard to believe in, Asuka still has faith that, someday, it will give as truth. Just as a hobby, Asuka takes care of everyone at school as a big sister. Her alter-ego is Cure Major, the blue Pretty Cure of Justice. Mascots * A robot, german shepherd-like mascot created by Mio Akesaka. He is bulky and is very stylish. It is designed to enforce security. Osiris * Voiced by: Kanemasa Ikuto * Voiced by: * Voiced by: Kitamura Eri Supporting * Voiced by: Maeda Takeshi A 25-years-old man who is Keiko's elder brother who can be a little harsh. Just like his sister, Tadashi is hardworking and believes that the true victory comes with blood, sweat, and tears. * * Items Devices & Weapons * The transformation device of this season. It's a 3DS-like item which allows the girls to transform, take notes, perform attacks, call their motorcycles, etc. The transformation is activated once they shout out "Pretty Cure, Rev it Up!". * The Pretty Cure's weapon. Vehicles * Location * * : A moderately sized school with a futuristic look which the Cures attend. It goes from middle school to high school. Overall, the school has a good reputation. Also, it was one of the filming locations for a well-known drama movie. * : Trivia *Secret Police Pretty Cure is the first duo season where the Cures need not be together to transform. *This is the first season to use guns as weapons. *The season's name came from Buriru-P's song . *Even though they are known around Mitsuoka as Secret Police! team, Yuuna and Asuka duo remains unnamed by them. *In this season, technology grants the girls' powers more than magic. Category:Fan Series Category:Secret Police Pretty Cure!